The present invention relates to a cutting device for cutting thin-walled multi-layer hollow profiles, such as honeycomb elements utilized, for example in airplane technology. Such cutting devices normally include a fast-running motor which carries at its shaft stump a cutting member.
Honeycomb elements which are glued in hollow chambers of various structural components to reinforce the latter have been up till now utilized in the airplane technology. These honeycomb elements are made of aluminum, paper or plastics and must, before being glued to respective structural components, be precisely adjusted to various shapes of those components of the airplane in order to also ensure that they would be able to take up required forces.
Cutting of such elements has been problematic because the formed laminations or sheets should never be buckled. Particularly if the elements must be cut transversely of its honeycomb structure cutting forces would deform the laminatious in the region of the cut. These profiles become, however curved or buckled and are unable to take up pulling or supporting forces over the entire periphery of the profile.
The cutting of such elements has been performed by conventional cutting arrangements which include either a circular saw blade or a rotary milling cutter. A very small stroke of the circumferential teeth of this tool for the chip removal resulted in cutting. Cutting forces required for removing chips from the workpiece are frequently so high that the honeycomb structure is not able to withstand them and becomes curved. Also known is the utilization of simple flat circular blades. The latter, however, do not produce a precise cut.